Liquid distending media is used in a variety of surgical procedures to swell the organ for adequate visualization of the operative field. Excess absorption of liquid distending media can result in hyponatremia and hypoosmolality. As a result, clinicians closely monitor the amount of fluid absorption during such surgical procedures.
Media absorption volume is currently determined as the difference between the volume of media introduced into a system and the volume of media removed from the system. The accuracy of these measurements is affected by many factors including overfilled media bags, difficulty in measuring intraoperative spillage, and improper media collection.